¿Angeles si esto es un broma es muy muy divertida
by Salvatores's Girl
Summary: Dean winchester es una persona con una mente literalmente abierta...dentro de lo que cabe...pero ANGELES...oh no esto definitivamente es pedir demasiado. —como siempre eh dicho Sammy !Dispara Primero y Pregunta despues!—


**Ok…**primer fic de supernatural, ok sii….soy primeriza, no en escritura, solo en esta serie, pero en cambio, en vez de pedir que no sean tan duros conmigo y el rollo existente ya sabéis, pido que por favor critiquen todo lo que vean y sanamente puedan, deseo mejorar y para ello debo tener el claro la personalidad de los personajes (valga la redundancia).

Y si, la serie me encantaba, y bueno, solo, la veía cuando la encontraba en la programación y obviamente sin orden alguno, mas hace casi 3 semanas me atine a descargar la serie y verla como dios manda, y estoy oficialmente obsesionada.

Mis preguntas bueno…..no para ustedes, porque puede que tampoco tengan esas respuestas…..¿Sam puede estar mas idiota en la 6ta Temp.?, ¿dean haber sido mas lindo? ¿ Castiel pudo haber sido mas inexpresivo? ¿la trama pudo haber sido mejor? Ok…no los agobio mas…son solo mis dudas existenciales. Olvídenlas.

**Importante (leanlo vagos ¬¬): **mi argumento para esto, bien llevo tres temporadas viendo como los chicos matan a monstruos literalmente normales y de pronto puff! Los Ángeles existen y si, para mi eso es como algo asi como un shock so…mi opinión sobre la opinión de dean sobre los angeles ( vangame la redundancia de nuevo)

Aquí les dejo:

**Angeles.**

— ¿Quien eres?— espetó el mayor de los Winchester hacia el hombre que acababa de entrar y de recibir unas cuantas balas e incluso el cuchillo de Ruby.

Porque vale…vale….no era humano, las balas lo constataban, no era fantasma había detenido la palanca de hierro que se dirigía hacia el, y había hecho que Bobby se desmayara con tan solo tocarlo y tampoco era demonio porque la navaja de Ruby lo habría convertido en abono para plantas ya.

Mierda…..entonces….¿que rayos era esta cosa?..o mejor dicho ¿Cómo rayos se mataba?

—Mi nombre es Castiello— respondió en un susurro el otro individuo y con gesto aristocrático, como si estuviera pensando en mejores asuntos.

Bueno….se había equivocado.

Si era nombre de Gilipollas….pero dejemos esas indagaciones para otro dia, el caso era que…

—Bueno, la pregunta seria….¿que eres?— intento decir de manera amable….mejor buscar caerle bien, es una de las reglas de los cazadores.

Si no sabes ante que tipo de cosa estas enfrentando, y por ende, no tienes idea de cómo mandarla de vuelta al averno, entonces, solo intenta agradarle y por lo mas sagrado NO la hagas enfadar.

—Soy un Ángel del señor— dijo como si estuviera comentando el clima.

Ángeles….

Tiene que estar bromeando…

A-n-g-e-l-e-s

Demasiado bueno para ser cierto..

¿Ángeles?

¿Es broma no?

¡¿Ángeles?

¿No?

Ok….Todo…de todo, Dean Winchester había visto muchas cosas, cosas que por el bien mundial deberían permanecer metidos y tranquilos en el libro o historia de terror al que pertenecían. Conocía a los demonios porque..Bueno. a cada tanto le pinchaban el trasero a el y a su hermano. Conocía a los espíritus porque, a los especialmente molestos les gustaba cometer asesinatos que eran dignos del hombre del saco. Y a las demás cosas por lo mismo, mataban gente, hacían daño y eran medio trastornados.

¿Pero Ángeles?

¡Vamos!...no puede ser cierto, simplemente no podía, comenzando por el hecho de que si en realidad existieran, suponiendo que así es, ya habría algo sobre ello en la agenda de su padre, o al menos el habría sabido algo sobre ello, Si su padre hubiera sabido algo, El, Dean Winchester estaría seguro de que, en una de las paginas de la agenda de su padre, en grandes letras estaría escrito:

"**LOS ANGELES EXISTEN"**

Junto con una serie de cócteles muy cargados de alcohol que te ayuden a sobrellevar el shock.

Mas sin embargo no decía nada…

Nada.

Así que este tipo no podía venir a decirle de repente que los Ángeles si existían, y tenían alitas de pronto, y que si decías "ángel de la guarda y todo el rollo" entonces funcionaba…no, porque el pequeño sammy era el que creía en este tipo de niñerías.

¿Por casualidad no vestían togas a lo gay o algo así? Ya sabes solo por más originalidad.

Sammy era quien creía en esto, y tal vez el mas indicado para verlo, porque el se pondría a hablar tranquilamente con la cosa y dejaría el sobrellevarlo para después. Pero El NO podía hacerlo, no estaba en su naturaleza y en todo lo que podía pensar ahora era en cuanto quería destrozarle la nariz a este tal Castelló ¿Por qué? Oh…bueno...por el simple hecho de ser un puto ángel, fuera del Apocalipsis y todo el rollo, siempre llenos de privilegios y todo lo demás, con sus alitas relucientes y sus zapatos lustrados…Asqueroso!

Las cosas que no son Humanas ni animales, matan gente y son malas y punto.

Los cazadores las cazan y así funciona todo, es simple y sencillo.

Y esta de mas decir que la biblia y todo el rollo NO encajan en ello, y de pronto, como si le estuvieran preguntando la hora este tal castiello le dice que lucifer si existe y quiere salir a rostizarle el trasero a todos lo putos humanos que el salvo, de pronto hay miles de Ángeles por todo el mundo y están entre nosotros...bien ¿Dónde coño estaban cuando la familia Winchester lo necesito? El no tiene esas respuestas. De pronto dios si existe pero dejo el cielo hace años, y Dean comienza a pensar que tal vez dios dejo una nota que decia que se iba a tomar una vacaciones pero nadie la encontró, y ahora todos los Ángeles están como perritos rabiosos y desamparados y lo mejor de todo…..dios si existe pero solo 3 Ángeles lo han visto ¿y los demás? Bien…como los humanos, se joden y tienen fe.

Y que este dios tiene trabajo para el.

Para ¡EL!

Y todavía sammy le dice que debe tomárselo con calma, ah excelente.

—Genial!—

_**fin**_


End file.
